Hope Aoife Reid
by DarkEntity1414
Summary: Spencer has a secret, but when that secret gets sick... real sick he is going to need his friends support. He's tried to be strong since the mess started but it's not getting any easier. Promo-Morgan looked at his friend and quickly crossed over to him before wrapping Spencer in a hug as the young man sobbed.
1. Chapter 1

The past month or so had been hard on Spencer for reasons still unknown to the team. He felt as though he couldn't tell them as he'd hate to see the look of pity and sympathy on their faces and hear the "Oh Pretty Boy I'm sorry" from Derek, the "Spence if you need me just call" from JJ and the "Oh Junior G-man why didn't you tell us?" from Penelope.

Looking at the clock that rested on the pale mint green wall opposite him, he half-heartedly smiled it was time that he went. He left the apartment swiftly before quickly turning to lock the door behind him.

He smoothed down his black suit as he climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital.

"Oh, hello Mr. Reid. How are you?" A young nurse said.

"Hello Jennie, I am fine, I've come to see Hope."

"Oh, certainly she's doing very well today."

Spencer followed the young nurse until she stopped; his heart dropped a little as he thought of the rest of the day would hold. He walked into the hospital room and glanced at the small body that was resting in the incubator in front of him. He quickly washed his hands before placing his large hands through the port-hole and softly stroked the young baby.

"Hey baby-girl, I'm gonna say goodbye to mommy today. When you're big enough we can visit her and put her favourite flowers with her. Her favourite flowers were Lilies. I can't stay too long today baby, I have to work as well but you don't worry I'll visit you whenever I can and if the nurses don't mind me giving you this then I brought you a teddy bear." He looked over at the nurse who headed over to him and quickly unwrapped the teddy bear and placed in with the little baby. "I'll see you soon; you get big and strong for daddy. I love you baby-girl."

Spencer stroked Hope's leg before he walked away from the incubator and left the hospital. Hope had been born the week before at 24 weeks gestation. Her mother, Reid's girlfriend had been in a car crash and sadly had not lived. Reid had been left with the save your daughter or lose them both. It hard been hard on Reid understandably; his girlfriend had died, his daughter was seriously ill and he had told no one of his relationship or even that he had become a father.

Reid headed to the cemetery and shuddered, just last month they had been planning Hope's nursery and now his girlfriend, the woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with was gone. He was going to propose to her, that was where they were going when the stupid drunk bastard that ran the red light and couldn't control his car had ploughed into them. Reid felt guilty, if he had been driving his girlfriend and his baby would be healthy not one in a coffin and the other in an incubator.

The service went by in a blur for him, he zoned out the priests voice; his mind conjuring up different memories that he had of Lydia. He remembered the day they had first met; he had been on a case and had ended up with a nice black eye and a split lip, they had gotten back and he couldn't sleep so he had went for coffee and that's when she had come over to him and they had gotten talking.

She was so patient and kind with him and with others. She was happy with him calling her when he was on a case, and when she had moved in with him she wouldn't care that he would come home at stupid o'clock, she didn't care that he himself had issues.

With a loud sigh he walked back to his car and climbed into the driver's seat before belting himself in and turning the ignition on. It took him the grand total of 30 minutes for him to get to the BAU. He had requested the morning off and had cleared it with Hotch when Lydia's parents had told him of the day and time of Lydia's funeral.

As he walked through the bullpen to the small kitchenette to make himself a coffee he heard Morgan call him, who quickly joined him. Reid knew that the others realised that there was something wrong; he just couldn't handle it. He didn't want their pity; he already had to deal with the nurses that were looking after Hope and he knew full well that if he told them, he would cry and there was no way in hell that he would stop.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he bumped shoulders with Reid "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Spencer replied as he moved to walk to his desk; Morgan quickly stepped in front of him. "Morgan move."

"No, are you sure you're ok? You've been off for like 4 weeks, Pretty Boy we're all worried about you." Morgan placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, his eyes conveying his true concern for his best friend.

"I said I'm fine." Reid snapped as he pulled his arm away from Morgan's touch before he walked back to his desk leaving Morgan standing there in shock.

They sat at their desks in silence Morgan occupied his hands with some desk tidy that he had been given by somebody at some point and Reid sat trying in futile to fill in some paperwork, his mind kept wandering to his small little girl and his girlfriend.

"Morgan, Reid conference room now." Hotch called from his office door.

Morgan and Reid stood and walked towards the conference room.

"Ok, we have received news that there has been a spate of murders in Dale City. They've had 5 murders in about 3 weeks. We have Sarah Jackson 35, originally from Jacksonville but she moved to Dale City to attend college and has never left, Lewis Millican 29, he was born in Dale City and has a child, Logan Mitchell 45 again he was born and raised in Dale City and the other two are a John and Jane Doe they had no ID and nobody seems to recognise them at all. There is no real connections but.." JJ said before Spencer's phone interrupted her, Spencer looked at the number as fear gripped his gut.

"Sir, I… I need to take this."

"Go on."Hotch said, Reid stood and quickly vacated the room flipping his phone open on the way. It took Reid 5 minutes to return to Hotch.

"Hotch, I need time off." Reid said as he walked into Hotch's office

"Reid, I can't just give you time off because you asked for it. I need a reason, so what's your reason?" Hotch said as he placed his pen on the table. Spencer sighed he knew there was just no getting out of it now.

"3 weeks ago my girlfriend was in a car accident, they got her to the hospital but she had no brain activity however they kept her a live for 2 weeks so that our baby was born at a gestation period that had a better percentage of survival for her. The hospital has just rang me to tell me that Hope has had a turn for the worse and Hotch my baby needs me."

Hotch looked at Reid "I am sorry to hear that Reid, take as long of as you need. I will drop by the hospital, so that we can discuss options for you. Would you like me to tell the others? I'm pretty sure that Morgan is gonna go ape that you've gone. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want anyone to pity me, the nurses that deal with Hope do and I know they do. I didn't you all to look at me and think that I was pathetic."

"Reid none of us would ever have thought that, you have been through so much and you are still so strong. I will bring the team with me and I want you to tell them then ok?"Hotch asked. He waited for Spencer to nod before he continued "Now go."

Spencer didn't need to be told twice; he peeled out of the BAU and climbed quickly in his car. He headed towards the hospital and climbed out of the car. The nurse that had spoken to him on the phone had not told him anything apart from there was something wrong with Hope.

He swiftly walked into the NICU department and stopped at the front desk "Hope Reid?"

"I'll just call the nurse for you." Reid tapped his fingers impatiently on the unit until he heard the "Dr. Reid"

He followed the nurse as she beckoned him over "What's wrong with her?"

"Hope has Patent Ductus Arteriosus, which means that she effectively has a hole in heart. The Ductus Arteriosus has not closed like it should do."

"I know what it is."Reid said "What needs to be done?"

"We will have to operate, but we're also a bit worried that she may have an infection as well. Her temperature has skyrocketed."

"Ok. Please make sure that she's ok."

The nurse nodded and headed off towards the desk where the receptionist sat. Spencer breathed heavily, his poor little girl. She was so young, so fragile; she didn't deserve what she was having to face at such a young age. She was a week old, facing the prospect of having an operation on her heart, she had lost her mother and she could be really sick.

He heard Morgan call him and he turned around, taking one look at Morgan he couldn't take it anymore. The fear of losing his daughter, his little Hope become so evident and so fierce, he just couldn't help it. Morgan looked at his friend and quickly crossed over to him before wrapping Spencer in a hug as the young man sobbed.

Spencer stopped and quickly apologised to Morgan. Morgan shook his head and dismissively waved his hand.

"Pretty boy, you should have told me, I would have helped you. Now where is she, I wanna meet my little niece." Morgan said with a smile.

"This way, you'll have to sanitise your hands though." Reid said as he stopped at the door and pumped some of the hand sanitizer in the palm of his hand and rubbed it in, Morgan followed suit.

"Hope this is your Uncle Derek or Morgan whatever he prefers and Morgan this is Hope Aoife Reid."

**Hello,**

**What do you think? If I some of the medical jargon wrong I am sorry but I am not a doctor by any means and also I have never had a baby premature or not so I hope that everything is ok and also I hope that I have not offended anyone.**

**Hope's name basically means Hope (obviously), Aoife ****means is "****beautiful****, ****radiant****" and is pronounced EE-FYA, it was also the name of the greatest woman warrior in the world and I also thought when I saw it that it would be a name that Spencer would like.**

**Hope you like it.**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan stepped closer to the incubator in front of him. He briefly looked at Reid; a smile on his face as he looked at the very small little girl that he could tell would have both her dad and the rest of the BAU wrapped around her little finger.

"Reid, she's gorgeous." Morgan said softly as he bent down so that he was level with the portal before he whispered "Hey Hopey, I'm your Uncle Morgan and I'll be your favourite uncle 'cos I'll bribe you with toys and give you anything you want. How old is she?"

"She's a week old; she was born at 24 weeks. She only weighed a pound."

"Damn, she's so tiny." Morgan replied as he looked back at his friend "Any idea when she'll be able to go home?"

"It depends; she should come home when she can hold her body temperature, when they're certain she can feed properly and also when she reaches a good weight." Reid stepped closer to the incubator and placed his hand through the portal "You can touch her."

"I won't hurt her will I?" Morgan asked, at the shake of Reid's head he placed his hand through the portal.

"I've not been able to hold her yet."

"Why not?" Morgan said as he glanced at Reid before he turned his attention back to Hope, softly he stroked her arm.

"She's too sick at the moment. She's gotta have an op at some point a valve in her heart hasn't shut off like it should have. I guess I owe you all an explanation."

"Ya think?" Morgan chuckled, "Garcia's gonna love this. She's got a little girl to fuss over. I'm not sure if Hotch has told them yet."

"You'll be her Godfather, won't you?" Reid spluttered nervously "I mean I know that you don't like religion and I am not religious but in our line I work I feel it is necessary mainly because I have a tendency to find trouble wherever we go."

"Reid, shh. I would be honoured to be Hope's godfather." Morgan said as he smiled at Reid and lightly bumped his shoulder with his own. Looking at Hope's monitors Reid frowned. Morgan quickly sprang into action the minute the alarms went off "Nurse, we need some help in here."

The nurse entered the room and quickly made her way over to Hope. Taking one look at the monitors she turned to Reid "Dr. Reid, its serious. We've gotta prep her now."

Morgan quickly grabbed Reid as his legs buckled. Morgan's heart broke as Reid grabbed his shirt and looked at him, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"I can't lose her Morgan, she's all of I got." Spencer whispered

"She'll be fine Reid; she's gonna be a strong little girl just like her daddy." Morgan replied as he hugged his friend before whispering "She'll be fine."

**1 hour later**

Hotch stalked the NICU corridors searching for Reid. They had to talk about Reid's options for the new future. When Hope was at home he could take time off, but for now having spoken to Strauss the best he could do would to let him work 3 days a week, stay in Quantico and if Hope got sick or required an operation then Spencer could take the day off.

"Hotch." Morgan called as he spotted him and jogged over to him.

"Morgan, where's Reid?"

"He left to get some air; Hope has had to be rushed into theatre."

"Ok, can you tell him that I spoke to Strauss and the best that we can do is let him 3 days, stay in Quantico and he'd get a week of compassionate leave if Hope requires surgery at any point. But when Hope comes out of hospital he can take as long of as he wants."

"Yeah will do." Morgan nodded "Have told the others?"

"Not yet. They're all busy with the case. I think I'll leave it until tomorrow, that way the case will have died down a little and Hope should be out of surgery which means that if he's hounded by the girls he won't mind… as much anyway. I'm going to take you off of this case, Reid needs you and Prentiss, JJ, Garcia and I can handle the case."

"I'll keep you updated on Hope and Reid." Hotch nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Hotch said as he turned to walk away "Oh and Morgan, make sure he's ok."

"See ya Hotch"

About an hour after Hotch had left Spencer reappeared, Morgan quickly relayed the information that Hotch had given him and Spencer had nodded throughout it. Morgan wasn't 100 percent that he was listening but he couldn't blame him.

"Dr. Reid?" Hope's doctor said as she walked over to them

"Yes? Is she ok?"

"She's going to be. The surgery was successful but we're going to have to keep a close eye on her. She's still got a long way to go, but she's getting there."

Morgan smiled, as Spencer looked at him. Spencer was beaming at the news. Morgan quickly grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Hotch.

**Hotch's Office**

Hotch sighed loudly as he tried to crack his back, having spent some time bent over his desk he was aching. His phone vibrated on the wooden desk and chirped to life; grabbing it he pressed the open button as a small smile graced his lips. Placing his phone back on his desk, he stood and exited his office calling his remaining team to him and quickly he set about explaining the situation to them.

In his office his phone still displayed the message that he had received from Morgan _Just got told that Hope's surgery was a success, she's gonna be ok and Reid is over the moon _.

**Hello,**

**Hope you all like. If you have a preemie and I have got some details wrong please PM so that I know **

**Hope you like,**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch had told the team and needless to say they peeled out of the BAU and straight to the hospital to offer support to their friend and meet the new BAU baby. _I'll have to tell Rossi _he thought, Rossi had been off for a week as he had gotten into a slight scuffle and he had ended being punched by their UnSub and he had ended up with a fractured eye socket which had required surgery to realign the bones.

Hotch quickly finished filling in his paperwork that had accumulated over the past few days. He had decided that after finishing what he was doing he would go and visit Rossi and let him know what was going on. He stopped and looked at his draw. He opened it and pulled out an envelope and studied the clear, familiar handwriting of Gideon, grabbing his phone he saved the number, he'd have to remember to give it to Spencer at some point.

Hotch stood and gathered his things, he had had enough of paperwork. He left the building and headed towards his car and climbed in. It wasn't long before he had started his journey to Rossi house. He turned on the music and cringed slightly when Jack's _KidzBop _CD blared through the speakers of the car. He couldn't wait until Jack had outgrown it, that CD would be sent on to another family _or _he thought _I could burn it_ he smiled at that thought.

He had soon reached Rossi's house and climbed out of the car and pressed the lock button on his key fob before he headed towards Rossi's front door and knocked loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He heard Rossi grumble from the other side of the door before he flung the door open and stared at Hotch "Hotch come in."

Hotch winced as he saw the damage to Rossi's eye, it was virtually swollen shut, Hotch was able to see at least 3 colours in the massive bruise on his eye and not to mention the line of stitches just under his eye "That looks good." Hotch said sarcastically pointing to Rossi's eye.

"Yeah it feels it." Rossi huffed "So what brings you here?"

"Reid's in hospital."

"What? Why? Is he ok?"

"Well Reid's not actually a patient."

"Hotch I'm not following." Rossi said as confusion flooded his features

"Reid's daughter is."

"Wait…. Since when did Reid have a daughter?"

"She was born last week, she's sick." Hotch said as Rossi sat down "She's really premature."

**At the hospital**

"Spencer Reid, you're in trouble." Garcia said as she crossed the canteen where Morgan and Reid were. Emily and JJ chuckled from behind her as Reid looked at her with his typical deer in the headlights look "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"I…I'm sorry." Spencer said as she smacked him lightly on the arm.

"What's she called?"

"Hope. Hope Aoife Reid." Reid said with a large smile, a smile that JJ knew very well. It was one that she had seen on Will many times when he talked about Henry. It was that of a proud dad, a very proud dad.

"Can we see her?"

"I'll have to ask the nurse." The girls nodded and Garcia bounced up and down on the spot. Her excitement was becoming very evident to all those that knew her. They all headed back to the NICU unit as Reid went to find a nurse to get the go ahead, within moments he had come back "She said yes but only for a short amount of time. You have to sanitise your hands."

Much like with Morgan Spencer lead Prentiss, Garcia and JJ into the room that Hope was in, stopping quickly to squirt some sanitizer on his hand and rubbing it in. They reached Hope's incubator and Reid smiled, she was his, his little angel, his princess and he couldn't explain that even though she was only a week old he loved her so much and he couldn't imagine not having her.

"Oh Spence," JJ said as Garcia pulled out her camera "She's adorable."

Garcia began snapping photos of Hope, while Prentiss and JJ stared at Hope. JJ couldn't have imagined that Henry was ever that small at any point in time, especially as he looked a proper little chunk when he was born. She'd definitely have to get Garcia to send her the photos of Hope, so that she could Henry that his Uncle Spence had got a baby. Yeah she was miffed that he didn't tell them but she guessed that it could not have been easy.

The nurse came around to tell them that it was time to leave and everybody watched as Spencer stroked Hope's little leg as he whispered "Goodnight Baby-Girl, I'll see you tomorrow."

It shocked them all, he'd never really seemed to like babies, well they seemed to like him anyway; but watching him with Hope was nice, they had seen a side to him that they had never imagined that they would. They'd seen him with Henry but this was different. They couldn't explain but it was so totally different.

"Come on lets go get something to eat and you can explain." Morgan said as he threw his arm over Reid's shoulder. Reid nodded _I owe them an explanation _he thought.

They arrived at some restaurant that was near to the hospital and they sat down, ordered and turned to look at Reid expectantly as their food and drink was placed in front of them. Reid squirmed under the gaze as he took sudden interested in the way his food looked.

"Why didn't you tell us Spence?" JJ said softly as he glanced up.

"I didn't want you to pity me. The nurses at the hospital; I know they do. With you it's different when we're on a case you need to trust me and I thought that if I didn't tell you then you'd not think any different of me." Reid replied.

"We wouldn't have thought any different of you; you will always be our favourite resident genius."

"I'm sorry, I really I am."

"You don't need to apologise. I'm gonna be Hope's favourite auntie." Garcia smirked

"Nu-uh." JJ said as she shook her head "I will, how about we both will?"

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Prentiss said loudly.

"Oh and you." JJ smiled

The team quickly fell into chuckles as the argument continued as they ate.

"So Morgan, who's gonna be Hope's favourite uncle."

"It's so gonna be me." Morgan said with a large smirk " 'Specially as she my goddaughter."

"Really that's great."

"I was wondering," Reid said "Whether you'd be Hope's godmother Garcia."

"Yes, yes, yes" Garcia squealed causing the rest of the occupants of the restaurant to stare at them before they turned their attention back to their meals "Of course I will."

"Right a toast," JJ said as she lifted her glass, the others following her "To Hope, may she grow big and strong and wrap us all round her little finger."

"To Hope."

**Hello,**

**I hope you're all enjoying this so far **** and thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**Hope you like,**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks since everybody had found out about Hope and in those 3 weeks she had had several regular visitors, each supplying her with small little teddy bears that they had brought. Hope was slowly reaching her ideal weight and Spencer couldn't have been prouder of her.

He entered the room where Hope was with Garcia in tow, her swinging as she followed Reid. Hope had definitely gotten bigger.

"Hello, Dr. Reid are you ready?" Reid nodded he had waited for this moment for ages. The nurse moved closer to Hope's incubator as Reid sat down on the chair that was on its left. She carefully picked Hope up as Garcia held up her camera up and quickly began snapping away as the nurse placed Hope on Spencer's chest.

Garcia moved forwards so that she could get Hope's face that from where she was standing was hidden by the blankets that Hope had been swaddled in. Reid smiled as he kissed Hope's forehead and whispered "You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you."

Garcia must have taken at least 100 photos of Reid and Hope's interaction; with a smile she stepped out of the room allowing Spencer to have some quality time with his little girl. Spencer had even noticed that she had left, he was too busy watching his daughter as she yawned and grabbed a small fistful of Spencer's shirt that he had on.

He ran a finger along her cheek he savoured the soft feeling of her skin, her soft Lanugo slightly tickled his fingertip, he smiled widely as she opened her eyes and looked at him before quickly shutting them again.

"So Hope who are you going to look more like? I think you're mommy or maybe you'll be the perfect mix of both of us maybe you'll have my curly brown hair with your mommy's blue eyes. No matter who you look like I tell you this now you'll always be the prettiest girl in my life." Spencer said softly "When you're older we'll have to have movie nights with all your aunties and uncles plus Jack and Henry. Now Henry is your Auntie JJ's little boy he's 4 and he's mine and your Auntie Penny's godson and Jack is your Uncle Hotch's son and he's 7. I'm definitely gonna go overboard on your birthdays."

He sat there in silence as he realised that Hope had fallen asleep on his chest, she looked so warm and safe snuggled against his chest. The nurse cleared her throat and with his heart slightly heavy he nodded and placed another small kiss on her forehead. The nurse gently took Hope from him and placed her back into her incubator.

The rest of the team were in Seattle on a case and Hope's nurse had rang to tell him that he could hold Hope. Jennie was a lovely person, if Reid had asked her to call every time she had woken up on her shift she would and this was no exception. He then turned around and frowned as he realised that Garcia had wandered off.

"She told me to tell you that she went to the cafeteria. She thought that you and Hope deserved some daddy/daughter time." Jennie said with a smile.

"Oh ok thank you Jennie."

"No problem Hun." Jennie called as he headed out of the room and into the corridor. It didn't take him long to find Garcia, he quickly walked over to her. He sat down opposite her and smiled.

"You could have stayed." He said as she looked up at him

"No, my adorable genius you and your baby genius needed some time. I got loads of photos of you holding her before I left. How was it?" Garcia replied with a smile

"Amazing, she fell asleep on me. The nurse had a bit of trouble getting her off because she'd grabbed a fistful of my shirt."

"That's so cute."

"I can't wait to get her home. I need to start getting her nursery together actually."

"You've not done it yet?" Garcia asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, Lydia and I were going to wait until she was further along."

"I'll give you a hand and we'll force the others to help out." Garcia replied as she smiled mischievously and at Spencer's confused look quickly added "I have photos… Photos that are really cute but Hotch and Morgan won't want them getting out."

"Show me." Garcia turned her camera on and went to the photo in question. Spencer let out a laugh as he saw the photo Hotch and Morgan were asleep and appeared to be hugging in their sleep. Thinking about it Spencer remembered that night, they had gone out to the bar after a really hard case and Hotch and Morgan had had a lot to drink and at some point in the evening had fallen asleep….on each other. "I'm guessing they don't know."

Garcia smiled again and shook her head. Looking at her watch she gathered up her things. "We best get back if that's ok."

"Yeah that's fine." Reid replied with a smile.

**On the plane coming back from Seattle 10pm**

Hotch checked his e-mails as the team slept peacefully around him. He opened the most recently sent one that was from Garcia and smiled as he looked at the photo. He could just make out Hope's tiny head on Spencer's chest as Spencer grinned. He could see the sparkle that had been lacking from Spencer's eyes, that little girl was going to make Reid's life complete, heck she had already done that.

Reid was gonna be a good dad unlike his own and that was evident to all those that knew him. Hotch stared at the photo again, his own memories of holding Jack for the first time sprung to his mind. He sighed, Spencer was growing up and oddly it felt like how he'd feel when Jack showed a level of maturity that Hotch had never noticed before. He then realised why it felt like that; Jack was his son. Morgan was his son. JJ was his daughter. Prentiss was his daughter. Garcia was his daughter. Spencer was his son.

**Hello,**

**Well I hope that you're all enjoying this so far. I'm having fun writing it, it's a lot of research but I'm enjoying it :D thank you again for your reviews and I hope you like.**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	5. Chapter 5

Reid flopped down on to his couch with a sigh. Hope had been home for a week and damn he was tired. He looked at the clock making a note of the time so that he knew roughly when Hope would be due another feed; _its 8 now _he thought _so she'll want feeding at about 11_. He turned on the TV and pulled his legs up on to the sofa cushion, as he flipped through the channels he yawned before he stopped on a documentary about ancient Egypt on the history channel.

He jumped slightly as he heard somebody knock at his door, looking at the clock which read 10:30 he realised that at some point he had fallen asleep. He uncurled himself and stood before moving to the door and throwing it open. His breath caught as the person smiled at him.

"Hello Spencer."

"Gideon what are you doing here?" Spencer said as he signalled for Gideon to enter his apartment "How'd you know where I live?"

"Hotch rang me and let me know. He said that you had something that you needed to tell me. I asked him what but he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh, would you like a coffee?"

"Yes please."

"Are you still black with 3 sugars?"

"Yes. I missed you all."

"JJ had a baby," Spencer said with a smile "They asked me to be his godfather."

"I couldn't imagine you with a baby." Gideon said with a chuckle as he missed Spencer place his hands on the counter to calm himself down "You run a mile from them."

It was at that moment that Hope decided that her daddy needed her, she cried loudly and Reid smiled to himself as he saw the look on Gideon's face. Quickly Spencer made his way to Hope's room and gathered the small girl into his arms as he made his way to the kitchen.

_Gideon will have to wait _he thought with a smile. Placing Hope's bottle in the microwave for a few seconds, he turned to face Gideon wanting to laugh at the look of disbelief as Hope quietened, feeling safe in Spencer's arms.

"Who's baby is that?" Gideon asked as he cleared his throat

"Mine, she's my daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Hope." Spencer said as he turned back to the microwave as it beeped, he grabbed her bottle and tested it on his arm. Satisfied with the temperature he began to feed Hope, who eagerly took the bottle teat in her mouth.

He stopped feeding her every now and then so that he can wind her. It didn't take her long to finish the bottle, placing the empty bottle in the sink he headed back into the living room before placing Hope on his lap with his hand under her chin as he gently patted her on the back.

"How old is she?"

"Hope is 4 months, 1 week, 1 day, 5 hours, 34 minutes.." he said before looking at watch "And 55 seconds old."

"She doesn't look that old."

"She's a preemie."

"Can I hold her?" Gideon asked "I'd love to hold my first grandchild."

"No." Spencer said. Gideon looked at him confusion written on his face "She has her 2 Pops and it's not you. You don't deserve it. You left me just like my dad did and I'm not letting people that I let into my daughter's life leave her like I have been left. She has her Aunties and her uncles plus both of her Pops and you're not included in that."

"It's Hotch isn't it?"

"It's Hotch and Rossi."

"Why?"

"Why, because they haven't left me. Hotch has stuck by through everything and Rossi when we were in Las Vegas and I found out about my dad and stayed behind he and Morgan we right there beside me. You forfeited the right to be part of my family when you left me. I think you should leave." Spencer said as he indicated to the door.

Gideon stood there for a moment as the shock of what Reid had just said sunk in. He'd never expect that from Spencer…. Ever. He moved to the door and opened it, throwing one look at Spencer as he left shutting the door quietly.

Spencer looked down at Hope and smiled. Her big eyes looking up at him as she smiled "Well Hopey, I hope I made the right choice. I'll take you to see Auntie Penny tomorrow; the others are in New Mexico so we can't see them yet. Right you and I both need to go to bed."

Spencer quickly placed Hope into her cot and set about making her music box play. "Night Hope. I'll see you in the morning."

He headed into his own room and got changed before climbing into bed and turning on the other baby monitor so that he would be able to hear Hope if she woke in the night. He laid down and quickly fell asleep.

**Hello,**

**Well I hope you like. There are going to be a few jumps in time but hopefully it will all make sense **** . **

**Hope you like**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer smiled at his next door neighbour as he hurried about looking his door as he fought with Hope's nappy bag and her carrier.

"Oh hello Spencer." She called with a wave and the largest smile that Reid had ever seen.

"Hello Mrs Jepson."

"How is she?" Mrs Jepson asked as she stepped closer to Spencer and Hope, peeking in at Hope who had awoken when Spencer had accidently caught the side of the carrier on the door frame "Oh she's the spit of you Spencer."

"Do you think?" Spencer replied as he pushed the nappy bag further up his shoulder "I thought she looked more like Lydia."

"No, she's definitely a daddy's girl." She bent down and Hope smiled widely at her "You're gonna be a pretty girl Hope and your daddy's gonna be fighting off all the boys with his gun."

"I'll see you later Mrs Jepson."

"Bye Spencer, bye Hope."

Reid headed towards the car park; he quickly placed the nappy bag in the back of the car before quickly strapping Hope's car seat into the car making sure that it was properly secured. He quickly placed a kiss on Hope's forehead which elicited a large grin before shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat.

Once he was strapped in he turned on the ignition and pulled out of his parking lot before he headed to the BAU, glancing every now and then at the rear-view mirror at Hope making sure that she was safe and sound and wasn't in any form of danger.

It took him the grand total of 30 minutes to reach the BAU and after getting Hope and her bag he quickly entered the office and hurried down to see Garcia. As he rounded the corner he spotted Garcia who currently slaved over some computer that Reid could have sworn had smoke coming out of the back of it. As Garcia looked up he waved at her and she returned the wave with a broad smile, she rushed over and grabbed the car seat off of Spencer.

"What a nice surprise!" She exclaimed as she rushed to her office with Spencer quickly following her "My genius and my Mini-Genius."

"Gideon visited me last night."

"What? Why?"

"Hotch rang him and told him that I had something to tell him. He found out about Hope." Spencer said as he glanced at his daughter who was currently being hugged by Garcia "He wanted to be her grandfather, he even said that he'd love to hold his first grandchild."

"So, what did you do?" Garcia asked as she gently rocked Hope.

"Well I told him that she had her 2 Pop's and that I didn't want people to leave Hope like they did me, you know like my dad and Gideon and then I told him he should leave."

"Whoa, Spencer" She said "Good going."

"Do you think I done the right thing. I mean she has all of us but…"

"Reid shh. You did the right thing; you were thinking about what could happen to my little Mini-Genius weren't you?" Garcia said as she waited for Spencer to nod "There you did the right thing."

Spencer looked at his watch and noted the time. "Do you want to feed Hope?" He asked Garcia as he got out a bottle at her nod he quickly added "I'll just go heat it up."

He returned and handed the bottle to Garcia. Garcia quickly set about feeding Hope and thought back to Henry, she remembered once when JJ had asked her to watch him because he hadn't slept in about 2 days and needless to say neither had JJ; so Garcia took Henry for the evening and she had had to laugh when he slept the whole night.

Once Hope was finished and burped Reid placed her on to Garcia futon and placed the pillows around her body so that she wouldn't roll off and fall, Hope hadn't had a good night after Gideon had left and almost every hour on the hour she woke up and taking one look at her puffy eyes Reid knew that she was tired.

"So when does Hotch think they'll get back?"

"Depends, should be in the next few days."

"Ah," Spencer looked at the case file and quickly read over it "Is there anything that I may be able to help with?"

"Maybe, do you have any idea what piece of text this is from?" Garcia handed him a piece of paper, he studied it intently before nodding.

"I think it's from Roman's 10:9."

"Ok thanks."

"You're welcome." Spencer said with a smile, he glanced at the clock on Garcia's wall and he groaned "I have to go. Hope's got her pneumococcal vaccine."

"Aw, my poor little girlie." Garcia replied "If you need anything just give me a call ok?"

Spencer nodded if Hope was as bad the last time she had her immunisations that god knows he'd need it. She got grizzly and clinging like most babies but it got to the point where he was pulling out his hair because he was tired. Carefully he picked Hope up, trying not to jostle her too much so that she wouldn't wake up and give him an earful. He gently placed her into her car seat and grabbed the nappy bag and placed it on his shoulder, he turned and waved at Garcia who had got her camera out and was taking more photos of Hope _Hope's gonna end up with a portfolio by the time she's one_ he thought.

He headed back to his car and placed Hope and the nappy bag in before strapping himself in and leaving the parking lot. He quickly reached the doctor's surgery and climbed out, got the things he needed and Hope and locked the car doors.

The doctors surgery was full. He groaned as he thought about the amount of bacteria that would have accumulated in the small waiting room, especially as one _delightful_ child sneezed without covering it's rather grubby hand. He placed Hope's carrier on the chair beside him and got some of the hand sanitizer wipes that he'd gotten for Hope. He liked them, what got him buying them was the fact that the wipes were antibacterial, non-alcoholic and they were designed primarily for babies. He quickly set about washing Hope's hands, he'd damned if he had to step foot in this place in the near future because Hope had gotten sick.

"How old is she?" Some mother to his right asked as she moved closer to Spencer peering in at Hope.

"She is 4 months, 1 week, 2 days, 7 hours, 45 minutes and ….13 no, no 14 seconds."

"What's she called? She's a proper little cutie."

"Her name's Hope. Hope Aoife Reid." Spencer replied

"That's mine over there." She said as she pointed to the _delightfully_ grubby child "He's called Dylan. He's 2 nearly 3."

"Hope Reid." The doctor called and Reid couldn't have been happier he also felt awkward when it came to talking to strangers. "Room 2 please."

Spencer gathered his things and followed the doctor into room 2 and sat down quickly unstrapping Hope and placing her on his lap. The doctor smiled as she looked at Hope.

"Right I need to weigh her and take her measurements, but I can definitely see that she's putting on weight. Has she met any milestones?"

Spencer nodded "She's been smiling for a while, Hope is also seeming to be more alert to noises and people, I think that she is also starting to respond to sounds and she's started to seem to prefer being with me as opposed to being passed around the group."

"Good, right if you take her clothes off and place her on the scales please." Reid quickly did as he had been told and placed Hope on to the scales; Hope squirmed as Spencer placed her down. The doctor quickly took Hope's weight before she transferred her to the table and measured her "Right, she now weighs 8ilb 4oz, she's doing really well and she measures 17 inches. So that's all good. Right now time for the jab. If you sit down I'll hand her to you."

Spencer grimaced as Hope wailed; the doctor smiled at Reid and said "all done." Spencer set about getting Hope redressed, which proved difficult as she cried and hung on to him. When he was done he thanked the doctor and exited the room. He peered out into the waiting room and smiled when he realised that the mother that had spoken to him earlier was gone. He quickly headed out to his car and strapped Hope and himself before turning on the ignition and beginning the journey home.

When they arrived home Hope had calmed down. They entered his apartment and he got her out of her car seat and placed on her play mat that was in the living room. She seemed to really like the Yoda teddy that he had gotten her that she had had since her birth. He couldn't remember the name of the shop but it was baby shop that sold star wars toys. The moment that he had found it he was in love.

Keeping half an eye on Hope he quickly fixed himself a coffee and headed back into the living room. Once had finished it he put the mug up high and laid down with Hope, he grabbed her Yoda teddy and gently rubbed her nose with it which made her smile and him laugh as he realised that she was trying to look at it and she'd gone a little boss-eyed.

"You're my funny little girl Hopey." Reid smiled as he lightly tickled Hope's sides.

At 7 pm Garcia entered the Reid residence and smiled at her sleeping friend and goddaughter, they slept almost mirroring each other and Reid curled around his daughter. She took a photo and gently woke Reid up and watched as he quickly feed Hope and put her to bed.

"Right you bed now." She said as Spencer sat on his sofa and yawned before smiling "Don't worry I'll see myself out."

"Night Garcia."

"Night Reid."

Garcia grinned as she shut the door and locked it. The photos that she had taken, all of them, every single one was going to be used on Garcia's biggest project of the year. She was so stoked. _None of them suspect anything_ she thought before she started chuckling to herself. She quickly decided that work would have to commence on the project as soon as possible and it was going to be Hope's best 1st birthday present given.

**Hello,**

**Sorry its take me so long but I was trying to finish it. I hope you all like. Plus again if any of the medical jargon was wrong or seems to far-fetched then please let me know I am not a doctor and I have never had a preemie (or a baby) so I gather the information from forums and likewise.**

**Thank you all and I hope you like,**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer smiled as he looked at Hope. She sat on her play mat, chatting away in her own baby language to her Yoda teddy. She was 1 and she'd grown up so much. She was sitting up, crawling, she was taking a few steps if her hands were being held or if she was hanging on to the sofa and the major thing was she was giggling and boy did she laugh anything.

"Happy birthday Hope." Reid said as he picked her up and placed her on his hip before giving her kiss on her forehead. He sat her back on the mat and quickly set about getting Hope's breakfast. He walked over to her "Come on Hope, Breakfast time."

He placed Hope in her highchair and placed the bowl in front of her with the spoon. He waited until Hope had begun to eat before he started to clean their apartment. He placed her toys in her toy box, put her play mat in its place behind the television set and cleaned the coffee table off. He had decided that he would have a small get-together for Hope's birthday which would consist of Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, Will, Jack and Henry.

He quickly looked at the time, before he turned back to Hope and laughed as she smiled at him with oatmeal all over her chubby little face. Crossing the room, he picked her up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Come on mucky puppy; let's go get you cleaned up." He quickly filled the bath placing Hope in, who squealed in delight and started splashing with both her arms and legs; Reid shot her a look as she managed to douse him in water before he started laughing, grabbing a soft face cloth from the edge of the bath he quickly wiped her face and hands. "How in the world do you manage to get oatmeal in your hair?"

He quickly washed her hair before he grabbed Hope's towel and wrapped her in it after he had pulled the plug from the bath. Heading into Hope's nursery he laid her down on her changing table and quickly dried her off before he put a clean nappy on her. He opened the drawer beside him and pulled out the first item and put it on her.

He smiled at her as she donned her new dress, it had come all the way from England but it was worth it.

"Such a pretty girlie."

He softly brushed her hair which now reached her jaw and it was definite that she had Reid's brown wavy hair. He was still told that Hope was his spitting image but he couldn't see it, his little girl was far too beautiful to look like him he would tell them. He also got told that Hope was a very happy baby; that he could appreciate ever since she had learnt to laugh that was pretty much all she ever did and it was a noise Spencer would never get tired of hearing.

He heard a knock at the door and picked Hope up and placed her on his hip before he headed to the door, throwing the door open he smiled.

"Hey. Come in." He said as the BAU and Jack, Henry and Will filed into his apartment.

"Oh my gorgeous little genius come to you Auntie Penny and give me a hug." Garcia said as she dropped her bags on the floor and reached out to Hope who also lent over as Spencer passed Hope to Garcia.

"Garcia, I'm going to put your bags in here." He said as he pointed to his small cloak room "You can all put your bags in here if you want."

"So what did you get Hope for her birthday Pretty Boy?"

"I got her the dress she's wearing and the toys that are in boxes in her nursery, I've not gotten round to getting them out and assembling the yet." Reid replied as he lead Morgan to Hope's nursery, Morgan looked Spencer with a look of disbelief on his face, "I may have gone a bit overboard."

"Ya think?" Morgan said as he stared at the boxes that were stacked on top of each other, Morgan calculated that there must have been at least 15 boxes and then he quickly noticed that there were a lot of littler toys that had been placed on the shelf opposite Hope's cot.

The headed back to the small party and Morgan told the others of how much Spencer had gotten Hope which made everybody laugh. Hope looked at Reid and smiled and held her arms out before loudly exclaiming "Dada."

Reid broke into a smile as he grabbed Hope from Garcia "Did you say Dada?"

"Dada."

The team all smiled and laughed mainly due to the fact that Hope had given Reid a 'duh what else would I have said' look as she spoke for the second time. Reid gave Hope to Morgan before he quickly set about making drinks for everybody.

After about an hour Spencer asked Morgan to place Hope in her highchair as he sorted out the cake. He placed one candle in the centre of the cake and lit it. He brought it into the living room while singing _Happy Birthday_ and the team joined in. He placed it near to Hope and showed her how to blow the candle out smiling as she managed to do it. He headed back into the kitchen and cut the cake into 11 pieces and dished them out.

After about 5 minutes he decided that he regretted putting Hope in that dress as he looked over at her, she was covered in cake and he quickly noticed that she had managed to get it in her hair again. The team chuckled as Spencer let out an as he shook his head "Oh Hope."

Hope chuckled and she rubbed her eye which smeared even more cake on her face. Reid grabbed the baby wipes from the side and quickly tried to clean as much of the cake off of Hope as possible.

"Time for presents." Garcia called as she grabbed her bags. The others followed suit and grabbed their own bags. Reid sat on the floor with Hope sitting on his legs. Garcia handed him a neatly wrapped gift and he held it as Hope touched the paper.

He helped her to open it and smiled as he saw Hope's full name embroidered on the front cover, he opened it and flicked through the pages which had different pictures of Hope and everybody else. He stopped and smiled as he looked at the photo that Garcia had taken when he had first held Hope and chuckled at the drunken photo of Morgan and Hotch.

"Thank you." Reid said as he placed the photo album gently on the floor beside him. After they had finished opening the presents Hope sat on Reid's lap her eyes drooping as she rested her head on his lap.

"Right, we better get off 'cos she doesn't look like she's gonna be up much longer." Morgan said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok, thank you all for her presents and thank you for coming." Reid replied as he carefully moved Hope so that she was lying lengthways in his arms. He stood up and headed to the door and he saw his guests out "I'll see you all soon."

"Bye Reid. Bye Hope"

"Bye Uncle Spence."

He headed back into his apartment and locked the door as he gently woke Hope up. _She needs a bath before she goes to bed _Reid thought as Hope gave him a look of almost pure disbelief as she rubbed her big green eyes. He had to admit that she did look like him but she sure had her mom's eye colour.

Spencer quickly set about bathing Hope and getting her dried and ready for bed. He placed her in her cot and gave her Yoda teddy to her before he covered her body with her blanket. With a smile he left the room and stopped briefly at the door and turned out the light.

"Night, Night Hope." He said softly "Sweet dreams."

He walked back into the living room and cleaned the mess that had accumulated. He wiped her highchair and removed the smeared chocolate from the white tray, he then picked up all of the paper and placed it in the recycling bin before he picked up Hope's presents and moved them into his room deciding that he'd put them away tomorrow.

He quickly climbed in the shower and sighed as the spray warmed his body. He climbed out and wrapped himself in a towel before he went back into his room to get dried off and changed. He settled on some sweat pants that were miles too big, _they must have been the one's that Morgan lent him when I got shot_ he decided as he put them on and he also settled on his baggy FBI top and a large thick hoodie that he had acquired over the years.

He headed back into the kitchen and poured himself drink. Carrying the drink he moved back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He put the TV on then started flicking through the channels getting excited as he reached one channel that was playing Star Trek.

Once it had finished he decided having looked at the clock which read 11:30pm he had better go to bed, he turned the TV off and placed his empty cup in the sink before he headed into his room after stopping at the bathroom to turn on the light. He shuffled into his room and climbed into his bed, wrapping himself in the duvet he sighed happily before he quickly fell asleep.

**Heya,**

**Sorry it's taken so long but I started back at college on Monday and I have been a little busy. Well anyway I hope you like and thank you all for reading it :D .**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer woke suddenly; his brain struggled to form any comprehensive thought. Slowly he began to make out a small silhouette at the bottom of his bed. Turning on his lamp beside his bed he glanced at the clock which flashed 3:30 at him.

"Hope, what's the matter?" He asked as he looked back at his daughter.

"I don't feel well." Hope said as her eyes swam with tears "My head hurts."

Spencer held his arms out as Hope began to sob. He was glad it was Saturday as it meant that he could spend the whole day with Hope. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

Hope nodded against his chest and climbed up on to Spencer's bed before she laid down, he covered her with the duvet. Spencer watched Hope as his mind retreated back to the tiny baby in the incubator that she used to be, he marvelled at how well she was doing she'd hit every one of her milestones on time, at 4 years old she had a vocabulary that would rival a 10 year olds. It was safe to say that his little Hope was taking after her daddy.

He often looked at Hope and imagined what Lydia would say, had he done well in raising her? Would she be proud looking at Hope and how much she had overcome in her short little life?

Mrs Jepson still said that Hope was the spitting image of him, but he could never see it. All he could see in Hope was Lydia. _How could she look like me? _He thought _Hope's too pretty_. Mrs Jepson has said to him one day that the only thing that made Hope and Spencer different was her eyes. Her big, bright green eyes which were totally her mothers.

Spencer yawned and settled down; he quickly fell to sleep. He wasn't sure what woke him up but he could tell it was definitely a more reasonable time as the room was lighter which meant that the sun was rising. He looked over at Hope and frowned, her cheeks were red and not the flushed with sleep red. He placed a hand on her forehead before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hopey," He said as he crossed the room and got closer to her "I need you to wake up."

Hope slowly woke up and looked at Spencer through her half-closed eyes "Why? I don't wanna get up."

"I need to check your temperature and give you some medicine." He turned on the thermometer and sat on the side of his bed "Can you sit up please?"

He placed the receptor end of the thermometer in Hope's ear and waited for the beep to signal that it had her temperature, he looked at the display which flashed 100.4F at him. "Daddy, what's the matter?"

"You have a fever Hope. I need to go and get you some medicine to bring it down. I'll be back in sec, ok?" Hope nodded at him before she placed her head back on the pillow. Spencer exited his bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. He opened his medicine cupboard and looked for the kids Tylenol that he had brought not too long ago, he grabbed it and then made sure that he had pushed all of the pills and cough syrup back, he had placed all of the medicines on the top shelf when Hope had started walking but he still had to make sure that there was no way that she could grab them.

He walked back into his room he handed Hope one tablet waiting until she had chewed it before handing her the bottle of water that Spencer had taken up to bed with him. "Come on, we'll go watch some TV."

Spencer picked up Hope who placed her head on his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt in one hand and in the other she gripped her teddy tightly. He took her into the living room and placed her on the sofa before covering her with a blanket that he had thrown over the back of the settee as he did so he pressed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Hope"

"Will you watch Star Trek with me please?"

"Sure I will Hopey." Spencer replied with a smile "I'm just gonna go and make you a drink and then I'll put it on for you."

Hope nodded as she glanced at the TV which was playing some TV show that she had never seen before. Spencer placed her drink in front of her and walked over to the TV to place the VHS tape into the VHS player.

By the middle of the movie Hope had fallen asleep; Reid looked over at her and noticed a few red spots on Hope's face. He knew exactly what this meant, Hope had chickenpox; he'd babysat Henry when Henry had gotten it when JJ needed to go and get some groceries and Will was at work.

**One Week Later**

Reid sat at his desk; he didn't feel well at all. His head and muscles ached _No, forget just my head and muscles aching, my whole body hurts_. He thought as he reached up to scratch an itchy area on his face.

Morgan laughed as he looked over at him "Hey pretty boy, can I connect the dots?" Morgan asked with a chuckle.

Spencer was confused _why would Morgan want to connect the dots, he_ thought there was nothing to connect the dots with. He carried on with his work. It wasn't long before Hotch was calling them into the conference room to tell them all to go home for the night.

"Oh and Reid," Hotch called as Reid went to leave the room to collect his stuff

"Yeah Hotch,"

"Don't bother coming back in for the rest of the week."

"What? Why not?" Reid frantically asked as he turned to face Hotch.

"You've got chickenpox. I don't want to see you in work until they've all dried up. I'll be round later to drop you and Hope some dinner round. Ok?"

Reid nodded; he knew better then to argue with Hotch. Once getting home he had a look in the mirror and he realised what Morgan had meant by his dot to dot comment. Studying the spots on his face he came to the conclusion that even his chickenpox spots had chickenpox spots of their own.

"Daddy," Hope said as she walked into the bathroom and looked up at him with a chuckle she continued "You look funny. Oh daddy you have spots like a leopard."

"Thanks Hope." Spencer replied as he started slathering on the calamine lotion that had become Hope's best friend the week before and would surely now become his.

Hotch had to stifle a laugh when they saw Spencer; who looked as though he was trying to become a ghost, the amount of cream he had on his skin had made him white almost paper white. Hotch dished up everybody's dinner from the carrier bags the pots were in.

"Hope dinner." He called as he placed her dinner on the table and helped her sit down on the chair.

"Thanks Poppy H." She said with a grin.

"You're welcome."

Once they had all had something to eat, although Spencer could only manage a couple of mouthfuls before he was full Spencer got Hope ready and into bed; before Hotch had ordered that he go to bed. Hotch had also insisted that he stay the night so that Reid could get a good night's sleep.

"What about Jack?" Spencer asked.

"He's sleeping at a friend's house, its fine." Hotch replied before forcibly adding "Bed."

"But I need to clean up."

"Reid, it fine. I'll do that." Hotch replied "Bed."

"You shouldn't have to do it though, it's my house. You're the guest. I'll be quick."

"Spencer Matthew Reid, if you don't go to bed now. I will carry you up there myself. Now go to bed and stop worrying."

"Ok, I'm going."

Hotch watched Reid slink off to his room before he set about cleaning the Reid's apartment for them. After that was done he sat on the settee and watched a documentary that was on before falling asleep.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry its been so long but I've had college and I have been real busy and I also struggled writing this chapter. I'm not sure that I like it. Just a quick disclaimer note but I own none of the known brands and shows in this. **

**Hope you like,**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer was vaguely aware of a certain little girl jumping by his side which had sadly interrupted the best sleep that he had ever had.

"Hope please stop jumping." He said as he opened an eye and turned his head to look at his clock "It's 3 in the morning, why are you awake?"

"First day of school!" Hope all but shouted in his ear "It's my first day of school."

"Inside voice please Hopey. You don't have to be at school until 8:15, will you go back to sleep tonight?" Reid asked as he hugged Hope and placed a light kiss on her head.

"No, daddy I'm too excited." Hope said with a large smile.

"Come on then." Reid sighed as he threw the covers off of him "Let's go watch some cartoons."

Hope climbed off of Reid's bed and ran into the living room while Reid slowly walked. _I need coffee _he thought; he became slightly envious of Hope at that point as once he entered the living he was greeted by Hope who bounced on the spot, while he walked around like a zombie. He turned the TV on and headed into the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee and making Hope a moderately sized cup of tea.

Once he was finished he headed back into the living room carefully carrying both cups, making sure that he didn't spill any on the floor. Placing the drinks on the table he flopped back on to the settee with a loud groan.

"Thank you daddy," Hope said as she grabbed her mug and took a swig "Yummy. Did you know that the total amount of tea consumed in one day in America is 1.49 million pounds?"

"Well, the British have been drinking tea for 400 years." Spencer added as he placed Hope's mug back on the table "So what's on then?"

"Phineas and Ferb." Hope shrugged "Daddy what if they don't like me?"

"Hope, you're going to meet people in your life that don't like you for some reason take Jack and the boy in his class or Henry and Mrs Nissals son they don't like each other. You'll make lots of friends at school, you don't have anything to worry about because I'll be there beside you no matter what and if you are ever bullied you need to let me or your aunties, uncles and Pops that its happening so that we can do something about it, ok?"

Hope nodded and threw her arms around Spencer "Thanks daddy." She whispered "You're the best."

Reid smiled at her, he didn't lie at all. He would be there for her through every up and down they may face in the future; she was his baby, his little girl and he'd be damned if she ever felt like he did at her age.

He looked over at her and smiled as he shook his head; Hope had fallen back to sleep as he had known she would. He had established quickly with Hope that if you give her a cup of tea within moments she would be asleep.

He woke Hope up at 6. That way she could get herself ready nice and slowly. He dished up their breakfast and cut Hope's up for her.

"Here you go Hopey." He said as he placed the plate in front of her and kissed her on the forehead before taking his own seat and started cutting his own.

"Thanks Daddy." She replied as she put a bit of waffle in her mouth.

"You're welcome. Do you know what you're going to wear today for school?"

"Yep." Hope nodded "I laid it out yesterday."

"Well while you're in the shower I'll check it and leave them outside the bathroom. Ok?"

Hope nodded and the pair quickly finished their breakfast. Spencer placed both plates and the cutlery into the washing up bowl before he headed to the bathroom so that he could run Hope's shower. Once Hope was in the shower he headed into her room, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Hope you can't wear your Klingon costume." Spencer shouted through to her.

"Please daddy."

"No Hope, you can't."

"Ok." He heard Hope huff unhappily.

He picked out a pair of jeans that a butterfly embroidered on the left pocket, a top that Garcia had gotten her that had a sequinned star on it and Hope's favourite knitted cardigan. He placed them on the floor just outside of the bathroom with her shoes and socks on the top.

"Hope your clothes are outside the bathroom."

"'Kay daddy, thank you."

Spencer then went into the kitchen to fix Hope's lunch, Spencer had found that since Hope had been born and more importantly started eating solids his cooking had improved tremendously; now his food was edible for all and not just for himself. He quickly fixed Hope her favourite Turkey Salad sandwiches which of course had to have a nice dollop of salad cream as well, before putting in a chocolate bar, a packet of crisps and a load of fruit.

He headed back towards his room and got himself ready, settling for a pair of his converse that he loved, a dark grey sweater vest, a pair of black suit pants and of course odd socks. Once he was done he helped Hope pack her bag for her first day school; he found that a very daunting idea, his little baby; the apple of his eye was growing up and she was growing up way too fast.

"Hope, how do you want me to do your hair?"

"Can I have a plait please?" Hope asked as she rounded the corner

Spencer nodded and set about brushing Hope's waist length wavy hair before he began plaiting it. He had had a lot of help from Garcia in learning all the different hairstyles that a girl would like, he still messed up but at least it was semi neat and presentable.

8 o'clock for Spencer came around all too quickly. Hope bounced on the balls of her feet as Spencer put his coat and shoes on, he then tried in vain to help Hope with her coat.

"Hope, I need you to stand still for just a minute. Ok?" Spencer asked as he looked at Hope. Hope stopped bouncing as Spencer did the zip up. "All done. You ready?"

Hope nodded she couldn't wait any more "Come on daddy, let's go." Hope smiled up at Reid before she grabbed his hand.

They left the apartment stopping only to lock the door behind them. Turning round the both saw dear old Mrs Jepson, who stood at her front door grinning at them.

"Hope, you look so pretty." Mrs Jepson said as she gave Hope a hug.

"Thank you Mrs Jepson, I wanted to wear my Klingon costume; but daddy wouldn't let me." Hope replied as she glared at Spencer.

"I have something for you dear. Just wait here a minute."

Mrs Jepson shuffled back into her apartment and quickly returned with a small bag in her hand. She handed it to Hope and smiled as the young peered into the bag.

"Thank you Mrs Jepson." Hope smiled as she showed Reid "Look daddy it's got a Yoda quote on it."

Spencer read it and had to chuckle as he remembered his first case with the BAU _Do, or do not. There is no try._ It was Morgan who had said it after Gideon had quoted Samuel Beckett. He thought about it for a moment and decided that it was quite a good motto to live by.

"Come on daddy, we'll be late." Hope said as she re-grabbed his hand and started to pull him "Bye Mrs Jepson and thank you very much I love it."

"You're welcome Hope, have a good day at school." Mrs Jepson waved at the pair of them, chuckling as she listened to Hope telling Reid to hurry up.

15 minutes later they were in the school playground, Hope tightened her grip on Spencer's hand as she looked at the sheer amount of children that ran around. Spotting Hope's kindergarten teacher Spencer guided Hope over towards her.

"Hello, are you new?" Hope nodded as she hid behind Spencer's legs, her eyes widened slightly "I'm Miss Ellie and you'll be in my class."

"Hope has some medical issues that I feel I need to tell you."Spencer said. Miss Ellie nodded she was used to the nervous parents "Hope suffers with febrile convulsions, she also gets tired very easily due to her heart she had a PDA when she was born, it has been treated but Hope has recently been diagnosed with irregular heartbeat, if she starts complaining then she will need to sit down until she feels better and if she passes out her godmother will be able to come in if I am not available."

"I will make a note of that Mr Reid. Are you ready Hope?" Miss Ellie said as she held her hand out for Hope.

Hope threw her arms around Spencer and hugged him tightly; he knelt down returning Hope's hug and placing a kiss on her head.

"Bye daddy." Hope whispered "I love you lots."

"Bye Hopey. I love you too. I'll pick you up at three ok?"

Hope nodded and took Miss Ellie's hand. Miss Ellie led her to the classroom, allowing her to stop and wave and Spencer. Miss Ellie looked at Reid and noticed the forlorn look that was on his face.

**3PM**

Spencer felt absolutely and positively giddy as he waited for Hope to come out from school. He had missed her so much, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything; he had been worrying all day. He smiled as he noticed a head of brown hair flying from the classroom and up to him.

He had crouched down as she was close and was instantly put on his arse when Hope made contact at full speed with his own slightly unstable body.

"Daddy." She said as she hugged him tightly "I missed you."

"I missed you too Hopey-Bear." He replied as he returned her hug "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, Miss Ellie is really nice." Hope nodded "I did maths and art and English."

"You ready to go home?"

Hope nodded and the two set of in the direction of home. When they got home he fixed himself and Hope dinner at around 5, cleaned out Hope's lunchbox smiling proudly as he realised that she had eaten everything, he got Hope showered, ready and into bed before 7pm, he read her a story, cleaned the apartment before he headed to bed himself.

They had also spent some time watching Star Trek on the TV and after the episode had finished he fixed himself a coffee and Hope a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows; just the way she liked it.

He still couldn't believe how grown Hope was becoming and it seemed like every time he blinked she had grown up just a little more. He did have to admit that he missed Hope as a baby when she relied on him for everything, but he knew that he couldn't make her that age again and he'd just have to embrace the fact that his little girl wouldn't always be his little girl forever; though he was pretty sure he never would embrace ever, even when she was 30 and had a family of her own.

**Well I hope you all like **

**I struggled a little but meh, it'll do. Thank you all for your reviews, favourites, follows and all that shizz I really appreciate it and also thank you for reading. **

**DarkEntity1414 out **


End file.
